Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for allocating lanes in a Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (‘PCIe’) bus.
Description of Related Art
Modern computing systems include peripheral devices that are coupled to a computer processor via an expansion bus. Such an expansion bus may be embodied as a PCIe bus that may be coupled to many different types of peripheral devices. The number of lanes in a PCIe bus that may be utilized by a peripheral device is typically determined based on the physical structure of the peripheral device, with no consideration given to the amount of data that the peripheral device will transmit over the PCIe bus.